Kein zurück mehr
by phantomsusi
Summary: Was bewegt Christine, während sie als Aminta dem Phantom gegenüber steht? Die wohl erotischste und mitreissendste Szene des J.S.Films in einer kurzen Geschichte...


**Kein zurück mehr…..(Aufführung von „Don Juan Triumphante")**

"Nun Passarino...fort mit dir, denn das Netz ist gespannt, meine Beute ist hier...".

Zunächst war es nur ein Flüstern aus der Dunkelheit. Ich knie am Boden, vor mir steht ein Korb roter Rosen. Irgendwie ist alles unwirklich, ungewiss...

Ich traue mich nicht, ins Publikum zu schauen, aus Angst ER könnte dort irgendwo sein...Allein ein letzter Blick hoch zu Raoul hat mir die Kraft gegeben, die Bühne zu betreten und jetzt hier auf meinen Einsatz zu warten. Dennoch...der Gedanke, den Lockvogel zu spielen, macht mir erneut Angst.

Unter Tränen habe ich in Raouls Plan eingewilligt.

Um seinetwillen und vielleicht auch, um mich endgültig von seinem Einfluss loszusagen...Trennung, Abschied...aber das bedeutet auch sein Ende-doch bin ich wirklich dazu bereit? Ist es nun Zeit, eigene Wege zu gehen und die Entscheidungen über mein Leben nicht länger ihm zu überlassen?

Jetzt konnte ich mich doch auch nicht frei entscheiden-ich hätte einen anderen Weg gewählt als ihn hinterhältig in diese Falle zu locken, um dem Ganzen ein Ende zu machen.

Doch Raouls Entschlossenheit und seine Vernunft duldeten keine Widerspruch. Er will mich unter allen Umständen beschützen und sieht nur diese eine Lösung. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich auch für die richtige Lösung entschieden hat. Meine Anspannung wächst und wächst und ich spüre ein seltsames Gefühl der Vertrautheit in mir aufsteigen.

Vielleicht liegt es an den Rosenblüten in meine Händen und an dem plötzlich so intensiven Duft, den ich erst jetzt wahrzunehmen scheine...

Rote Rosen-das Symbol einer leidenschaflichen Liebe...ist es Zufall, dass sie hier vor mir-vor Aminta-liegen...doch in seiner Welt kann es keine Zufälle geben...er hat dies alles hier geschaffen, es ist in seinem Geist entstanden und jedes noch so kleine Wort, jede Geste hat ihre Bedeutung...und so auch die Rosen, die mir immer wieder sein Kommen angekündigt haben...plötzlich wird mir klar, dass er niemals vorgehabt hatte, nur als Zuschauer seiner Oper beizuwohnen.

Ich schaue auf und löse mich aus meiner Passivität. Nun weiss ich sicher, wem die fordernde kraftvolle Stimme hinter mir gehört: "Du kamst zu mir, endlich folgst du dem Wunsch in dir, jenem Drang der dich führt, denn er will nicht mehr schweigen...schweigen".

Ich merke kaum, wie ich aufstehe und mich ihm zuwende, so stark ist sein Einfluss, seine Präsenz auf der Bühne.

Ich sehe die ganz in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, seine langsamen lauernden Bewegungen, sehe, wie er einen Finger an seine Lippen legt und wie er meinen Blick mit seinen intensiven Augen festhält. Obwohl er eine Maske trägt, ist zweifellos zu erkennen, dass die schlanke, große Gestalt, die sich langsam auf mich zubewegt, nicht Piangi ist. "Ja, ich rief dich, dass die Glut in dir Flamme wird...". Seine Stimme wird nun fordernder, lauter und ich fühle zur gleichen Zeit vollkommenes Entsetzen und tiefe leidenschaftliche Verbundenheit zu diesem Mann.

"In dir weicht jeder Zweifel von selbst, denn du kommst und du lieferst dich aus, ganz von selbst..." Langsam glaube ich ihm, Raoul und sein Plan scheinen vergessen, so selbstsicher, so überzeugend klingen seine Worte...

"Endlich konntest du dich entscheiden...entscheiden...". Doch habe ich mich wirklich schon endgültig entschieden ?

Er scheint nichts von meiner Unsicherheit zu bemerken und setzt nach einem kurzen, triumphierenden Blick zu Raoul sein Spiel fort...

Als er sich mir wieder zuwendet scheinen mich seine Augen zu durchbohren, scheinen bis in mein Innerstes, auf den Grund meiner Seele vorzudringen.

Wie können gleichzeitig soviel unerbittliche Härte und soviel Gefühl in einem Blick liegen?

Während er nun mit seiner klangvollen Stimme immer eindringlicher fordert, dass es nun kein zurück mehr gibt, wird mein Gefühl der Verbundenheit zu diesem Mann immer stärker. Ich stehe unter seinem Bann, kann mich nicht bewegen und dennoch scheint sich die Distanz zwischen uns beiden mit jedem Ton, der aus seinem Mund kommt, zu verringern…..

Erst als er mich von hinten mit einer schnellen Bewegung umfasst und sich unsere Körper berühren, bemerke ich für einen flüchtigen Moment, dass ich ihm noch nie so nah war wie in diesem unwirklichen Augenblick.

Seine Hand umschließt sachte meinen Hals und ich kann nicht anders, als die Augen zu schließen und mich seiner sanften Berührung hinzugeben….Raoul und seine scheuen Versuche, mir nahe zu sein, sind in diesem Augenblick vergessen. Ich höre kaum noch auf die Worte, die er singt, denn mein Körper reagiert auf die fordernde Berührung seiner Hand, die meinen Hals, meine nackten Schultern, meinen Arm hinabstreift, dort eine Spur von Hitze hinterlässt und sich in einem Handkuss verliert.

„Von jetzt an gibt es kein zurück" lässt er von mir ab, hört unbarmherzig und plötzlich mit seinen Liebkosungen auf…. Ein leichtes Lächeln um seine Lippen verrät mir, dass er sich durchaus bewusst ist, ein nie gekanntes Gefühl der Leidenschaftlichkeit in mir geweckt zu haben.

Er hat sich wieder von mir distanziert und während ich wieder allein am Bühnenrand stehe und mit einem herab gerutschten Träger meine immer noch vor Erregung erhitzte Haut bedecke.

Doch nun ist es an mir, meine Rolle zu singen. Ein kurzer Blick zu Raoul verrät mir, dass er immer noch fest an uns, an seinen Plan, an mich als Schauspielerin glaubt. Aber Aminta ist nicht länger nur eine Theaterfigur, sie und ich sind in diesem Moment eins.

Seine Worte sind zu meinen Worten geworden.

Wie kann er mich nur so gut kennen, dass er diese Zeilen für mich geschrieben hat, die in diesem Augenblick wie keine anderen meine Gefühle widerspiegeln? „Durch dein Rufen nahmst du unsichtbar meine Hand, diese Stimme drang deutlich zu mir durch das Schweigen….Schweigen.

Ja, nun komm ich, endlich schwindet mein Widerstand. Meine Arme verlangen nach deinen….". Mein Verlangen überwältigt mich schließlich: „Ich will meinen Körper mit deinem vereinen", ich kann kaum glauben, was ich da sage. Dennoch meine ich jedes Wort ernst, das wird mir jetzt bewusst, denn aus den Augenwinkeln bemerke ich Raouls fassungsloses Gesicht. Auch er scheint meine wahren Gefühle zu kennen.

Ein letzter Blick nach oben, möchte ich in damit für meine nächsten Worte um Verzeihung bitten? „Nun, ist die Stunde hier, nimm mich zu dir…..ja hier stehe ich, ergeb mich".

Ich schaue meinem Engel mit der Maske in die Augen und sehe sein endloses Verlangen…..aber auch ein Gefühl des Triumphes….Nun hat Don Juan gewonnen, doch ob Sieg oder Niederlage, mein Schicksal ist mir in diesem Moment der absoluten Hingabe völlig gleichgültig….

Und so wage ich den letzten Schritt und steige die Stufen zum Balkon hinauf, so wie er es fordert und so wie ich es nun möchte….

Nun gibt es keine Schranken mehr, kein Gut und Böse, kein Richtig oder Falsch, denn es zählt nur der Augenblick, nicht die Gedanken. Ich kann erst wirklich leben, wenn wir beide vereint sind. Ich begreife, dass er mir das wertvollste Geschenk gemacht hat….eine Seite in mir zu entdecken, die bislang unter Kummer, Sorgen und Selbstzweifel tief in meiner Seele verborgen war, eine selbstsichere, leidenschaftliche Kraft, die nicht nach dem Warum fragt oder sich nach den Wünschen anderer richtet, die bereit ist, sich einem anderen bedingungslos hinzugeben, die bereit ist wirklich zu lieben.

"Wann reißt die Flut die Mauern ein, wann wird die Glut zum Flammenmeer, wann wird das Feuer uns verzehren….". Meine kraftvolle und tiefe Stimme scheint sich seinem Verlangen anzupassen.

Er hat mich den während meines Aufstiegs begleitet und nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Nun stehen wir uns auf dem Balkon gegenüber und wissen beide, dass es kein zurück mehr gibt. Anmutig und kraftvoll schleudert er sein schwarzes Cape über die Brüstung, als wolle er mir seine Entschlossenheit demonstrieren, dann gehen wir langsam und mit ausgestreckten Armen aufeinander zu, bereit, den anderen zu umarmen, zu wärmen und nie wieder loszulassen.

Nun bin ich nicht mehr länger seine Beute oder ihm unterlegen, denn unsere Herzen scheinen im Gleichklang zu schlagen. In perfekter Harmonie vereinen sich unsere Stimmen zu einem mitreißenden Gesang „Lass alles hinter dir und nimm mich mit". Unsere Hände berühren sich und er dreht mich zu sich herum, so dass ich in seinen Armen versinke „Von jetzt an gibt es kein zurück".

Erneut überwältigen mich meine Gefühle und ich kann nicht anders, als die Augen zu schließen und mich ihm zu überlassen, seinen Händen die meine Hände nehmen und sie nach oben über meinen Körper wandern lassen, so als hätte er Respekt vor einer direkten Berührung. Wieder flammt eine starke Erregung und Sehnsucht in mir auf, die ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, als er mit seinen bloßen Fingern meinen Hals umfasst und zärtlich-sanft mein Wangen und mein Haar streichelt, so als wolle er die erste, schmerzlich-kurze Berührung unten auf der Bühne wieder gutmachen….

Schließlich beginnt er unser -Raoul und mein- Liebeslied zu singen, nein, er flüstert es fast in mein Ohr, denn die Worte sind nur für mich bestimmt „…Rette mich aus meiner Einsamkeit, gib mir Liebe, teil mit mir mein Leben…".

Die Worte schneiden wie Messer in meine Seele, denn mir wird plötzlich der Verrat an Raoul bewusst und ich öffne meine Augen für die Wirklichkeit.

Ich hoffe inständig, dass er aufhört, doch er scheint meine plötzliche Trauer und erneute Unsicherheit nicht sehen zu wollen, als er mit seinen Händen meine Hand umfasst und fast fleht „Geh von heut an jeden Weg mit mir, Christine, mehr will ich nicht von….!".

Es zerreißt mir das Herz, doch ich hoffe, dass er versteht, warum ich ihm in diesem Augenblick seine Maske, seine Verkleidung herunter reiße….Ich habe nun eine Entscheidung getroffen…..das Versteckspiel muss hier und jetzt enden, doch nicht so, wie Raoul es möchte und auch nicht wie mein armer Engel der Musik es in seiner Oper geschrieben hat. Es gibt keine Sieger in einem Spiel, das keines ist. Gefühle, Leidenschaften, Empfindungen sind real und niemand braucht sie hinter einer Maske zu verstecken. Ich habe hinter die Maske geschaut und dort mehr als nur hässliche Oberflächlichkeiten entdeckt…Vielleicht können alle anderen dich jetzt auch so sehen, wie ICH dich sehe….vielleicht ist es aber auch nur ein Wunsch, der aus meiner Liebe zu dir gewachsen ist-ein törichter und falscher Wunsch eines hilflosen Kindes. Doch nur an deiner Seite fühle ich mich nicht länger als Kind…..warum siehst du mich jetzt so seltsam an……voller Verzweiflung, Leidenschaft und versteckter Wut?

Vielleicht hast du mich nicht verstanden...vielleicht habe ich doch einen zu großen Fehler begangen…..

Nun kann ich nichts mehr tun, nun liegt es an dir, richtig zu entscheiden….


End file.
